


I was adopted by an alien

by Antares10



Series: Tiny little Crossover Shorts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has a very, very special family. No, he wasn't abducted by an alien. He was adopted by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I have written a Harry Potter – Pikmin Crossover Oneshort. And.. I kinda couldn't let it stay as it was. So I present to you an AU to an AU. I hope you have fun with it.
> 
> First chapter is a longer one to state how things came to be how they are. After that, there will be little one-word-inspired shorts and drappels with no real order.

 

Harry was nine years old as he made his first friend and lost him short after. Well... no, he didn't lost him. His friend just had to go home but he promised to return. 

 

So Harry waited. He tended to the garden all summer long, even as the leafs begun to turn yellow and red and the weather became rainy and cold. It was Halloween when he stopped to look for his lost friend in the garden but he never stopped to look at the sky, the stars, whenever he could.

 

It was December, two weeks until Christmas, as he saw something moving in the sky. It was dark and Harry wouldn't noticed it, if he didn't knew the stars by heart by now, after nights and nights starring and looking and watching.

 

So he noticed the one speck of light that was out of place and MOVING. It came nearer and nearer and then down to him, to the window in the kitchen where he would sit and stare into the night every day for the last months. (The Dursleys never knew. He became good in picking the lock of his cupboard when he was six and hungry at nights when they send him to bed without dinner.) And it came closer, bright like a shooting star and bigger until the bright light filled his vision. Harry just stared at it for maybe two seconds before he hasty opened the window, letting the strange object in.

 

It was a spaceship, not bigger then a normal can, made out of metal and other strange materials and it was landing in his kitchen. And Harry knew this spaceship very well. He was smiling as the ship stilled and laughed as the small door opened, not caring that the Dursleys might hear him. His best friend was coming back for him.

 

The door was open now and light bleed out in the dark room. The shadow of the little person which was coming out of the ship was long... but in Harrys mind the body was so much taller.

 

“ Olimar!”

 

He was on his knees and smiled and there weren't tears in his eyes, no, just dust. How could he cry when Olimar had kept his promise and came back?

 

Olimar, the little spaceman looked up and smiled and allowed Harry to pick him gently up and be placed at the hand of the child.

 

“ Hallo Harry. I'm sorry that it took so long.”

 

Harry laughed. He put a finger on Olimars helmed. 

 

“ I'm really happy you came back! I missed you... and the Pikmin! Are they okay?”

 

“ Yes, they are and I know, Harry. Say... would you like to say hallo to them?”

 

Harrys eyes grew bigger. He nobbed, having missed the little plant-like shadows as much as Olimar himself. A shrill note from the whistle from Olimar was all it took and maybe a ten to fifteen Pikmin came out of the ship, waving at Harry.  
Harry laughed and let the Pikmin climb on his hand.

 

“ Hi, guys. I missed you, too.”

 

And as the Pikmin squealed Harry felt more happy than in a long, long time.

 

“ Harry? I have a question for you and I want you to answer honestly, okay?”

 

Harry nobbed.

 

“ Okay.”

 

“ Harry... are you happy here?”

 

Everything stopped for Harry. He hadn't expected this question and he honestly didn't know what to do. Whenever he was asked (at school, from teachers with small but false smiles on their faces and some neighbour who left the street a few years ago and once the mother of one of Dudleys friends who came into the garden and saw Harry) he said yes because... why not? The Dursleys always told him that he should be glad that they took him in and cared for him (not like they cares for Dudley, but he was their SON and he was just the child of Petunias sister) so he should be happy about that. He should be happy about the cupboard because he could just have no room, no bed, no roof over his head, no home. He should be happy about the food he got, because even if it was less than everybody else got, it was still food and he could have nothing at all. He should be happy about hand-me-down clothes because he could have got non or actually rags and even Dudleys old clothes were still high quality.

 

He should be happy.

 

“No...”, Harry said quietly. “No... I'm... I'm not.” 

 

There was silence and Harry looked to the ground, unable to look at Olimar.

 

“I know it is... is selfish and I should be happy but... but I'm not. I... I have sometimes this dream where someone would come and... just... take me from here but nobody came and the Dursleys said that nobody will because I'm not good and selfish and I'm sorry but... but I'm not happy here.”

 

He stopped his rambling as he felt something tap his hands. He looked up and saw the Pikmin trying to hug his hand (more his fingers) and he saw Olimar with an expression he never saw at his friend ever. His bows together and his fists balled. He looked angry but not like Uncle Venom was sometimes. Harry just hoped that he hadn't made him angry because of his selfishness.

 

“Harry... it's okay. It's not selfish to not feel happy about... your living conditions here. But I thank you for being honest with me. And I have a second question... would you like to come with me?”

 

Olimar spoke very slow and clear to Harry and Harry didn't quite understand why. And the question itself... it made his head spin.

 

“With you? But... how?”

 

There wasn't nearly enough space in Olimars little Spaceship for him.

 

“Well, there IS a way. I have a... machine that can shrink you to my size. I have a spacesuit for you and a room with a tank full of oxygen. And the Pikmin make oxygen anyway for themselves, it's really no border. I... I could take you with me, Harry. I kept an eye on you for the last months and I think this house here isn't what you should have as a home. Maybe I'm wrong and it's different for humans but I think you are very unhappy here. And I can and want to change that.”

 

Harry just stared at him and the Pikmin squealed again, trying to gain Harrys attention. Olimar smiled a bit.

 

“The Pikmin would be overjoyed. And.. so would I.”

 

What exactly happened next would Harry never quite remember. He remembers only the sting of tears and the cheer from the Pikmin and how Olimar smiled and how the thought, that although the Dolphin wasn't a flying motorcycle, it was the closest thing he could get and it was perfect and awesome.

 

He didn't remember what he said exactly, he didn't remember how he shrank and put on the space suit and how he climbed into the spaceship behind Olimar.

 

But he DID remember how he thought that his dream became finally true: Someone came for him and took him away.

 

 

It took a few days to adjust, for both of them. Pikmin were now nearly the same size as Harry and Olimar was big enough that he could hug him. Harry found himself doing that quite often. First it was a bit awkward and stiff but he got better in it. And it was awesome! Hugs from Olimar felt warm and safe, even with the spacesuits. And group hugs with the Pikmin were soft and tight and just wonderful. 

 

They landed on a few planets on their way. Olimar told Harry that he had a bit of work to do and he loved the company. So they would land on a new planet and Harry would help Olimar with finding and categorizing plants and animals. 

 

And whenever he found something new and exciting Olimar would smile and praise him and at he end of the day there were hugs and Olimar telling him that he was proud of Harry. That Harry would make an exceptional captain.

 

The spacesuits was no issue for Harry. He had an room for himself (it baffled him from time to time that he had so much space just for him alone!) where he could breath the air. But he liked the spacesuits, even when Olimar told him that there would be smaller, better solutions for him when they come home. 

 

Home.. Olimars Home. The home he talked about as he was stranded on earth. The home he returned to a few months back. And the home he wanted to share with Harry.

 

“ But... what about your... wife? And Children! I mean... I don't want to be a burden...”

 

“ You are no burden, Harry. You are a friend. And I brought the Pikmin home and they all loved them. They will love you too.” Olimar smiled a bit more. “I promise.”

 

Harry smiled at that. Olimar had never broken a promise to him. He knew he wouldn't start now. 


	2. 1

**1\. Introduction**

The first time Harry saw Olimars wife he got a hug and a question if he liked carrots. He enjoyed the hug and tried the home-made food made out of the giant vegetables. It was warm and delicious and enough for all of them.

But nothing compared to the warm feeling he got as Olimar stated that Harry would be an integral part of his little family.

  
**2\. Complicated**

Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts for a many years, but never was sending a letter so frustrating. How on earth had Harry managed to get into outer space as he turned 11?

  
**3\. Making History**

Harry was the youngest seeker for his house since 100 years. And he was the first who got the congratulation-letter from his family complete with dancing pikmin in the envelope.

  
**4\. Rivalry**

Harry never regarded Malfoy as an Rival. Yes, he couldn't stand the Slytherin but really, he never wanted to be outstanding or famous or rich. He just didn't see over what they should compete. Besides Quidditch but let's face it: Harry was WAY better as a Seeker than Malfoy. Olimar wrote him that he shouldn't “concern himself with the jealousy of a little brat”. Harry snorted in his pumpkin juice at this words (but later he would wonder about what exactly Malfoy would be jealous off.)

  
**5\. Unbreakable**

He waited a long time for his friend to return. And he was light-years away from him when he was at Hogwarts. But Harry knew from the first day that their friendship and the feeling of being a family was unbreakable.

  
**6\. Obsession**

“Dude, what is it with you and squashing spiders? … not that I'm complaining but... you know, it's kind of gross..”

“Just... they are creepy little monsters, okay? And I don't like them near wherever I live.”

Harry never told Ron how a spider nearly killed 30 brave little pikmin in his garden and how Olimar was chased around by one particular spider for nearly an hour before Harry could rescue him.

  
**7\. Eternity**

It always felt like waiting for years when he stood alone at the train station, eyes on the sky. But when the familiar ship came down, a light beam shrunk him and he felt strong arms around him and pulling him in a warm hug, he could swear that he could last forever like this.

  
**8\. Gateway**

“So... you ran into the brickwall and just... phased trough?”

“Yes...?”

“But... that doesn't make any sense! Why is it called 9 ¾ ? Shouldn't it be ½?”

“I don't know... maybe they just wanted to make people wonder about it.”

Olimar just shook his head. He would never get magic.

  
**9\. Death**

Pikmin had a very short lifespan even when nothing killed them before their time was up. Harry cried bitter tears as he found one of the first red pikmin he befriended still and cold in front of his bed. He held his little friend in his arms and cried until Olimar found him later.

He felt him hug him and Olimar told him how he felt as his first died heroically while defending him from a hostile creature on a far away planet. It didn't make everything better but Harry felt a little lighter after that.

  
**10\. Opportunities**

You don't come to combine magic and technology very often. Harry and Olimar did as soon as they understood both of them well enough at the earliest moment possible. Things did blow up the first time, much to the dismay to Olimars wife, but both of them would always say that it was worth it.


	3. 2

** 11\. 33% **

“ No, no, no, Harry. YOU had this brilliant idea of magical talking pet-plants. You get a discount of everything in here.”

Fred shoved a third of the money back to Harry. 

“Thirty-three percent discount to all our products. It's only fair.”

  
**12\. Dead Wrong**

“ So... your guardian is from Australia?”

Harry sighed. Nobody would ever get it right, wouldn't they?

  
**13\. Running Away**

Harry often thought about running away from the Dursleys. But then he remembered that Olimar promised to return to him one day. And how would he find him if he was far away with nobody knowing where?

  
**14\. Judgement**

It's not easy to stay calm when everyone in the bloody country always stare at his scar first. Harry didn't liked it being known for something that killed his parents. Olimar always said that it was pretty rude to remind him of the thing that took them away from him.

Harry didn't told Olimar that his scar was more then a reminder.

 

  
**15\. Seeking Solace**

Whenever Harry got the closed-in feeling of paranoia or that ghosts, portraits, other students, other humans were to much, he would sneak out with his invisibility cloak and climb on one of the trees near the castle and well away from the forbidden forest. There he would sit for hours, only staring at the horizon or at his own hand where a few Pikmin would sit and try to cheer him up. 

  
**16\. Excuses**

“ Harry, you can always visit me and my family. No worrys.”

It was hart to explain his best friend why he couldn't come to his family this summer. Magic or not, it would sound a little bit strange if he would say “Well, I will be away to a planet roughly 421 light years from here with my kinda-adopted dad who is a four centimetre tall alien, and his crew of little plant-like pikmin.”

So he had to make excuses (lies), but he didn't liked it.

**  
17\. Vengeance **

Olimar was a very peace-loving person so naturally Harry tried to imitate him. Sometimes he was awed about how calm his friend could stay even when unfair things happened to him. 

So he was surprised when he saw him raise his hand against a man called Louis and called him a “very stupid little person”. He smiled while saying it and Louis didn't seemed to mind, so Harry thought that Olimar wasn't exactly mean to him but sometimes Harry wondered what had happened that could rile up his calm friend. 

**  
18\. Love **

Harry didn't remember anything from his parents. He was just one year old when they died so it was only naturally that he didn't remember them. Hagrid and many other people who knew his family descried him often how loving and friendly his parents were but he didn't remember.

So after two week spending time with Olimar and his family and after Olimars wife gave him a good-night-hug and he slept in his bed, surrounded by pikmin, he thought for the first time that this would be how it feels to be loved. 

  
**19\. Tears**

“ Fawkes! Fawkes, please! Please help him!”

Harry couldn't quite see trough his own tears as the beautiful phoenix lowered his head to his hand where a mortally wounded Olimar rested. There will be questions, sure, but now the only thing on Harrys mind was how phoenix tears heal wounds and that it was the only thing that could save Olimar. 

 

**  
20\. My Inspiration **

Harry and Ron where bout very proud of themselves as they invented new and creative ways for them to die horrible deaths for  Divination  homework. Especially Ron was laughing about some ideas Harry came up with. 

“ Dude, seriously? 'being stomped to death by a giant butt-bug'? That's gold, man! How can you come up with this stuff?”

Harry only smiled.

“ Oh, I have my inspirations, Ron.”


	4. 3

**21\. Never Again**

Olimar looked at Harry, slightly green in his face. 

“ We never. EVER. Doing this again.”

Harry only smiled. Olimar said that every time they went to Gringotts to get some of Harrys money. Poor Olimar always got sick in the ride. 

 

** 22\. Online **

“ Computer? Computer!”

Harry found it strange at the beginning that Olimars ship had a very advanced AI that would talk to them. Now it was strange that it didn't answer him.

“ Computer? Please, say something. Are you still there?”

Because the core of the computer was in the best-secured place of the ship. Even a bad crash wouldn't damage the AI. For it to not answer him it just had to be REALY bad.

“ Computer? Harry to Dolphin. Please come in!”

After hours of searching and probing and silently thanking Olimar for his lessons in electronics and the inner-workings of the space ship he found the problem and fiddled a little with a few cables and...

“ Dolphin is online. … Harry? What happened to me?”

  
**23\. Failure**

There was never one chance in HELL that Harry would get his O.W.L. in  Divination. He just didn't have the sigh and let's face it: he wasn't really prepared for the exam in this. 

So he failed. Even if his prediction of “you will encounter five little red plantlike things” came true, the examiner in question wasn't amused. 

**  
24\. Rebirth **

Fawkes the phoenix rises from his ashes after he burned himself. After seeing this Harry thought about the pikmin and how they would carry their dead companions and enemys alike to the onion which would plant new pikmin seeds. Maybe his little friends had some sort of rebirth too. 

  
**25\. Breaking Away**

“ That's a very unsave-looking cliff, sir.”

“ So it is.”

“So you tell me that Tom climbed down there as a kid without magic-”

“ Well, the “no magic”-part is still a bit sketchy”

“ -and did something and came back up without anyone knowing?”

“ Well... WE know and we know because SOMEONE knew...”

“ My point stands. What if this whole thing just... breaks away? Olimar is always very cautious of this kind of thing... I mean, I can understand. A bad cave-in nearly killed him this one time... fortunately he had his pikmin...”

Dumbledore tried to say something but a loud CRACK had them bout looking at the cliff. A huge part broke and begun its fall to the wild sea.

“ ... well, I think my point stands.”

“ So it does, Harry. So it does.”

 

  
**26\. Forever and a day**

Sometimes it seems you can travel forever between the stars, never reaching anything and always seeing new things. 

And sometimes all you need is one day to cross a galaxy and come home to Olimars Birthday on a weekend.

  
**27\. Lost and Found**

The Forbidden Forest could be easily named “frigging bloody forest of lost and doom” as far as Harry was concerned. Because that was what he was: totally lost. Everything looked the same: big trees and a ton of other plants blocking his sight. The pathway before him had vanished long ago and he started to feel like he would never get out of this cursed forest. 

To be fair, it wasn't anybodys fault (well, maybe Voldemorts, because it is ALWAYS his fault somehow). He just HAD to “play hero” _(help them, help them, because he can and they couldn't)_ and... well, it involved a few curses and a chicken, but he ended up in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and was chased by two Deatheaters which were chased by giant spiders.

Wow, his life was weird some days.

Anyway, he was on the run. Harry thought that he had lost his chasers, he hadn't heard or seen them since nearly an hour, but that could mean anything and he was no closer to Hogwarts than before as far as he could tell.

He was alone, exhausted, cold and, thanks to the rain that started a few minutes ago, wet. It was so not his day. 

He considered casting a fire spell or trying to climb up a tree to see where he should go as a white light engulfed him and the forest disappeared. And was replaced with the interior of the Dolphin. It was an unexpected but welcoming sigh. And of course there was Captain Olimar, smiling at him.

“It took me quit a while to find you, Harry.”

Harry just laughed. As if he could ever get lost with a friend like this. 

 

**  
28\. Light **

It was always bright inside the spaceship. There were no dark corners. There wasn't a closed-under-some-stairs. It was... bright. And light everywhere.

It was full of wonder for Harry whenever he was on board. And he loved it. 

And he baffled all of his friends at Hogwarts as he said that the lumos spell was his favourite over all of his magic.

  
**29\. Dark**

Harry could never understand why Voldemord was so entranced with darkness. EVERY time he ran into Voldemord or some Deatheaters there was darkness. It was night, a cave, a chamber, a dark old house at night, you name it. All of his Deatheaters wear black, Voldemord himself wore black and everything he ever used was dark and black. It was always, ALWAYS dark around Voldemord.

It was kind of annoying in the long run. Harry often wondered how Voldemord could see in this poorly lit areas. 

Harry didn't fear the darkness. But it would always put him on the edge. And sometimes annoy him quit a bit.

  
**30\. Faith**

Harry didn't really believe in any sort of god. His life was complicated enough without some sort of overseeing from something. That didn't mean he couldn't believe in things. 

He didn't really BELIEVE in magic. He KNEW there was magic and he could use it. He accepted it as a fact, but he didn't believe it was there, just as much as he knew that gravity was a thing.

But he believed in little things that were not so easy to observe. 

Harry believed that there was something good in every human (and magic creature). He believed that with the help of good friends he could do nearly everything. He believed that there was always a way out of the worst situations. 

And he had faith that whenever he was in a bad situation, whenever he lost his wand and the power and strength to do things, whenever someone, some Deatheater or some other thing had him at his, her or its mercy, that there would be someone who had his back at all times. Be it Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, his other friends and patchwork-family he gained the last years, or be it Olimar and his little pikmin... someone would always help him up when he was down. Be it Hermione with her great knowledge, Ron with his strategic thinking, Sirius and Remus with their experience, all the other with their strengths and weaknesses, or Olimar with his ship and pikmin, with a helping hand and a warm hug at the end of the day.

All of them were their for him, even if he couldn't see them or knew where there are. 


	5. 4

**31\. Colours**

Pikimin came in different colours, each of them with other straights and weaknesses.

The red ones are strong and agile. They could fight and no flame could hurt them.

The yellow ones could withstand electricity.

The blue ones could swim.

The pink ones could fly.

The grey ones couldn't be crushed.

The purple ones were the biggest and strongest.

The white ones were poison.

And Harry loved them all.

  
**32\. Exploration**

Harry was always very curious about how things work. Questions about hows and Whys were not a good thing as long as he lived with the Dursleys, but Olimar was the kind of person who answers all questions a child would give him and smiled while doing so.

And it was so nice to have his questions answered and encouraged by someone. And Happy got the impression that Olimar liked to talk about strange plants and how a rainbow was created.

Harrys fast-found love for science and anything related to the hows and whys of the world was one reason why Olimar took him to some of his expeditions. It was always heart-warming for him to see his friend (child? Son?) happily running around with a troop of Pikmin, coming back after half an hour with his eyes bright and full of wonder.

**  
33\. Seeing Red **

Harry would be the first person to admit that he has a... temper. He just felt intense sometimes. It got him in a lot of trouble over the years (that and his ability to snark at times when it wasn't really helpful).

He just... sometimes blows up. And as a teenager his fuse became even shorter. And THEN there was Umbridge. Yeah, it never went well with Umbridge...

 

“Oh, this is ridiculous! You want me to believe that we can fight in a bloody frigging WAR with wizards that want to KILL many of us with the “theoretical knowledge of counter-spells”? Seriously? What DID you guys SMOKE?”

 

Yeah, it never went well with Umbridge.

At least nobody knew what some of the colourful expressions he learned at some far away planets (and which he would use quite often when he was very, very furious) mean. He had the feeling that he would have been in a lot more trouble.

**  
34\. Shades of Grey **

The world wasn't just divided into black and white. Harry knew that quite good. It was easy for a child to accept this kind of thinking. Do this and it's good, do that and it's evil. Dark arts and dark magic is evil, Slytherin is evil and Gryffindor good.

Well, it wasn't so easy when you grew up. People aren't simply good or evil. And it wasn't easy to know that was right and wrong. Everybody makes mistakes, everybody as a bit of good and a bit of evil in him.

Harry knew that. Even Olimar, his friend and father-figure for quite a time wasn't without a fault. Even he could ran away from important things, he forgot things, he messed up and could get lost and he could get hurt and get other people or Pikmin hurt.

But he tried to be good. He tried to be better with every day.

And Harry would try the same thing every day just like him.

**  
35\. Forgotten **

Harry had nearly forgotten how good it was to be hugged by Olimar. He would never misplace the shrink-ray ever again.

  
**36\. Dreamer**

Harry did dream quite a bit. He always had very lively dreams like the one with the flying motorcycle or the one with the green light that took... something (his parents, his family) away. He dreamed sometimes about his time with the Dursleys, of Spiders and darkness and the big garden. He dreamed of Olimar and Pikmin and his new home and strange new planets. He dreamed about Hogwarts and Magic.

He had nightmares, sometimes. And they seemed so real sometimes. Harry didn't know how many times he awoke in the arms or Olimar, shaking and crying because of some disturbing image he could still see behind his eyes.

But all in all, Harry did like to dream. The nurse in Hogwarts offered him a potion to repress his dreams, but he never took it. Because for good or bad, they were his dreams.

**  
37\. Mist **

Harry wouldn't tell anyone how beautiful he think it is when the lake near Hogwarts was shrouded in mist in the early fall hours.

  
**38\. Burning**

There was ONE incident where the red Pikmin had to carry Harry trough flames. They manage it without a single burn mark on Harry. (But Olimar would NEVER let it down and would never ever let Harry wander around a volcano ever again)

**  
39\. Out of Time **

Harry would never forgive himself if he would come to late to help his friends. Unfortunately, even he will run out of time. It's only a question of when and why.

**  
40\. Knowing How **

There WERE things that Olimar could teach Harry. How to build, how to fly a space ship ( Harry had begged for it for years), how to categorize new plants and animals, how to cook nice pancakes and how to tie a cravat.

There were other things he wouldn't teach Harry. It wasn't his proudest moment as he gave Harry a laptop and told him to “look it up on the internet” as he begun to ask how... stuff... worked.

 

Olimars wife laughed at him for that alone for WEEKS.

(Olimar just really, really didn't know how to take the square-root without a calculator.)


End file.
